Unfinished Business
by Rosie McLovin
Summary: This is MY version of Final Fantasy X2. There are some major changes. If you liked Final Fantasy X2, you probably shouldn't read this.
1. Prologue

**FINAL FANTASY X-2: UNFINISHED BUSINESS**

**Written by RoseDincht**

**Author's Note:** **First and foremost, I am NOT a fan of **_**Final Fantasy X-2**_** at all, so I dont' own the game. If I did, I would've had Yuna keep both her clothes and her brainstem. **_**Final Fantasy X, X-2,**_** and their characters belong to Square-Enix. This is my version of **_**Final Fantasy X-2**_**, what I had hoped the sequel to the game would have been. I must warn you though, if you dislike the following, I advise you to not read this story: Tidus ****NOT**** being revived, dresspheres and garment grids ****NOT**** existing, the **_**Gullwings**_**NOT**** existing, no singing/random concerts, use of original characters, and a lesbian relationship. And Paine will still be making an appearance. You have been warned. I only own this fic and my OC's. Nothing more. Please read and review.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_He was gone. Never to be seen again. Never to be heard from again. As Sin fell for the final time, the Fayth had stopped dreaming. And when they stopped dreaming, he vanished completely._

_I never saw him again._

_Two years had passed. Two years of nothing but that lonely, empty feeling. Each day I walked on the beach, staring out at the sea, thinking that someday he would come back to this place. But I when I think back to that time of emptiness, when I would wait for him to somehow appear... I feel that deep down, I knew it was a futile effort. As much as I wanted to believe it could happen, that I would just whistle and he would come running like he used to..._

_I knew that would never happen again._

_Lulu and Wakka were always so concerned. I remember walking along the beach and falling onto my knees, crying as hard as I could. I couldn't take the emptiness, the loneliness. I wanted him back. I wanted to be in his arms again. I wanted to see his face. It was all too much for me. I wasn't on the ground for less than a minute before I felt Lulu's arms around me, holding me close as I sobbed into her shoulder. _

_She never said anything, but I knew that she understood what I was going through. She had lost Chappu, after all. It wasn't easy for her to deal with. To be honest, when I looked into her eyes while she held me, I could see the same pain and loss in her that I was feeling. Perhaps my sorrow was reminding her of the sorrow she had once felt._

_I don't know why, it seems blasphemous to think of it... but losing him felt worse than losing my father. And losing my father seemed to be the worst thing that could have possibly happened to me. Why is it that the two people I had loved so dearly were the ones that were taken from me?_

_It wasn't fair._

_I just wasn't fair..._

_The pain I felt, the things I was going through... I thought I would die with all the sorrow inside of me. I went to sleep at night with tears in my eyes, I cried while I ate my dinner, I could no longer look at the ocean without feeling some sort of pain. It was as if the sorrow inside of me was a poison, and the tears I had cried were fractions of my life, leaving me. _

_As if the pyreflies within me had transformed into tears..._

_One morning, it stormed all night long. Thunder drowned out the sounds of my cries, the sky was black, bolts of lightning shook the world and the wind was howling. It was as if the heavens were crying for him as well. As if they too could not bear to go on without him in this world. At least, that's how I felt then._

_Perhaps there was a different meaning behind that storm. Perhaps the heavens were crying for another reason._

_Perhaps they cried, not for my suffering... but for __**yours**_

_**You **__had suffered greatly before you came here. __**Your **__suffering was much greater than mine. Perhaps they believed __**you**__ to be dead, just as the rest of us did. Perhaps they were crying because they weren't ready to lose another great person. _

_At least, that's what I believe now..._

_I will never forget the day I met __**you**__. On the beach, when the storm had finally subsided..._


	2. Chapter One

**FINAL FANTASY X-2: UNFINISHED BUSINESS**

**CHAPTER ONE**

The water surrounding her was coated with a thick, red substance. The cuts that had crisscrossed her back, neck, chest and arms were hemmorhaging. Blood pumped out of those wounds like a fountain, and the smell of the blood and the infected skin was more then they could bear.

Wakka had found her, first. While the village was taking cover, he, Yuna, and the Aurochs proceeded down towards the beach to make sure the boats hadn't drifted away in the storm. A giant wave had come washing in, and with it, the body of a woman. It was a miracle that he had found her when he did. At first, he believed her to be dead. The wounds were fresh, and there were teeth marks of small fish and aquatic fiends that had tried to feast upon her skin. And with the violent ocean waves whipping her body to-and-fro in the water, anybody would have believed that the woman had drowned.

The former captain of the Aurochs ran along the docks, rushing towards the battered body and pulling her onto the wooden planks. Yuna came rushing after him, careful not to slip off the docks and into the water, and knelt down beside him. For a moment, Wakka held the wounded woman in both arms, trying to shake her away and lightly slapping her cheek, hoping she would gain consciousness. When it didn' t happen, Yuna checked her pulse. For a moment, she felt nothing... but then a few faint heartbeats throbbed against Yuna's fingertips. The high summoner would have rejoiced, but the storm was growing too violent and they needed to take cover soon. Wakka lifted the woman into his arms and rushed her off of the deck, Yuna following close behind him. They made it to the beach and took cover with the Aurochs within a sea shack.

The storm continued to roar from the outside, but now that they had some shelter, they took some time to get a better look at the woman's injuries. The cuts were deep, and the bitemarks from the aquatic fiends were turning a strange, purple color. It was no doubt some sort of venomous infection. The skin that wasn't infected was growing pale due to the bloodloss. And when Yuna got a good look at the injured woman's face, there were bruises along her mouth and cheek bones, and both eyes were swollen and red.

Yuna wasted little time. She placed her hands over the infected wounds and cast Panacea, ridding the body of any poisons and infections. Then she touched the bleeding cuts and cast Curaga. Although the cuts sealed and the bleeding stopped, there was a lot of blood on the sand and wounds left many scars, and the bruises remained.

"She must've hit a reef or rock or somethin'." Wakka said. "The water's pretty rough. Must've smashed her into a few sharp rocks, ya?"

Yuna would have agreed, but deep down, she had a feeling that the injuries that girl had weren't from sharp stones or coral reefs. The high summoner's fingers ran across the long scars on the woman's chest and shoulders. They were in straight lines, parallel to each other. Some were more jagged and rougher than others, perhaps from the rocks or reefs as Wakka suggested, but most of the scars were perfect lines.

"I think..." Yuna whispered. "I think that...someone _did this _to her..."

No sooner did Yuna's fingers move from the scars, the woman's eyes slowly opened. Yuna was taken aback, gasping slightly as the woman looked right into the summoner's face. Her eyes looked tired, hazy, as if she was in some sort of a dream state. Wakka's jaw dropped as well.

"Hey..." he spoke, looking at the girl with concern. "Hey, are you alright?"

The woman's eyes didn't move away from Yuna. She continued to look at the summoner wtih those hazy eyes. After an indefinate amount of time, she spoke. "They're... all gone?"

Instinctively, Yuna's hand went to the woman's, holding it softly. "No one else is here... just you.."

The woman's eyes never focused. Yuna wasn't even sure if the girl could see her or not. The woman's head slumped to the side, whispering very faintly "Thank... god..."

Her eyes never closed, but she lost consciousness. Yuna felt her heart skip a beat. If she hadn't been holding this stranger's hand and feeling her pulse against her fingertips, she would have been absolutely certain that the woman had just died. Wakka jumped in surprise, but settled down when he realized that the woman was still alive. Although she was breathing very faintly, Yuna was certain that with a few days of resting, she would be in better condition.

A few minutes had passed after the woman lost consciousness, and the storm finally subsided. Wakka had picked the woman up into his arms and stepped out of the shack, Yuna and the Aurouchs following close behind. The beach was soaked from the rain and high tide, and debris from the boats, docks, and destroyed plantlife littered the beach. It would take a least a month to repair the damage and a few boats were lost, but the destruction was very minor. Wakka led the way, bringing the group back to Besaid Village. Because of the storm, the villagers were seeking shelter in the temple. The houses were intact and the inn was still open, so Wakka had no problem finding the newcomer a place to rest.

Yuna watched him as he lay the weakened woman on one of the soft beds. He pulled the covers down and covered the woman's body with a pale blue sheet. It wasn't particularly cold in the inn, but he didn't want the customers to be horrified at the sight of the woman's welts, bruises, and scars. While he proceeded back towards Yuna, the young summoner approached the innkeeper.

"I hope you don't mind. We found her washed up on the beach and didn't know where to bring her." she said. "I don't think she has any money on her, but I'll pay you for how long she stays."

The innkeeper merely shook his head. "You needn't pay me anything, Lady Yuna. Think nothing of it, conscider it an act of good will."

At that, Yuna smiled and bowed. "Thank you." when she straightened herself out, Wakka had already approached her. "We should go find Lulu. I'm sure she's at the temple with the others."

Wakka nodded slightly. "Let's get to it, then."

Although Yuna wanted nothing more than to smile at him and find her friend, her mind kept going back to that sleeping woman. Who could have done that to her? Why was she out in the ocean? Who were "_they_"? And most importantly... who was _she?_

_A few days..._ Yuna reminded herself. _All she needs is a few days of rest. Then I'll be able to speak to her..._


	3. Chapter Two

**FINAL FANTASY X-2: UNFINISHED BUSINESS**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Four days.

She had slept for _four days_.

Yuna was not there when the woman had finally waken up from her sleep, but the innkeeper had her informed immediately when it happened. Leaving the injured woman in the company of two of the Aurochs, the innkeeper rushed to Wakka and Lulu's home, finding Yuna busy making breakfast. The innkeeper didn't have to breathe a word. The moment he stepped in, she knew exactly what had happened.

The summoner came to inn and proceeded down towards the girl's bed. The woman was awake and sitting up, the Aurochs a few feet away from her. When they saw Yuna, they silently proceeded out of the inn. Yuna noticed that the woman did not look up at her, nor did she twitch or move at the sound of Yuna's footsteps. When Yuna came to a halt, the woman didn't even glance over her shoulder to investigate. This worried Yuna at first. If she hadn't spoken, she would have believed the woman to be deaf.

"Hello...?" Yuna said, timidly. The woman lifted her head. "Are you feeling well?"

The woman looked from side to side. "...Where are you?" Her voice was deep and sultry. "Are you still there?"

Yuna blinked, then approached the bed. "Here... is something wrong?"

The woman turned her head slightly, not glancing over her shoulder, but looking to the side. When Yuna looked at her eyes, she saw that the dreamy haze hadn't left them, making her eyes appear to look a dark cerulean color tinted with a light shade of gray. The scars along her arms, neck, and back were tinted pink, and the infected wounds were white. It seemed like she still had a lot of healing to do, but so far she seemed to be in better shape. Yuna moved towards the woman, standing right infront of her eyes, yet still feeling as if she was unnoticed.

"Can you see me?" Yuna asked.

The woman nodded slowly. "I can't."

Instantly, Yuna's hands went over her mouth in both surprise and sorrow. _She's blind... _she thought to herself. "Have you... always been this way?"

The woman nodded again. "It happens from time to time. When I oversleep."

Yuna released a sigh. _Good..._ she thought to herself. _At least it isn't permanent._

The summoner took a few more steps closer to the woman, taking in her appearance. The woman was much older than both Yuna and Lulu. She must have been in her mid thirties, perhaps, but seemed to be very strong. Her arms, shoulders, legs, and back were muscular, and her face had very chiseled features. Her eyes and nose were small (both eyes were still bruised), she had full, peach-toned lips (the top lip was, the bottom one was bruised and swollen), and her hair was waist-length, thick, and colored a dark blonde. It was tightly tied back into a ponytail and looked somewhat uncomfortable, as if one tug would rip off her scalp. Asside from her age and the many scars and bruises on her body, the woman was pretty.

"Where did you find me?" came the woman's question.

"You were in the ocean. We were on the docks and we pulled you out." Yuna explained, her voice full of concern.

The woman blinked her hazy eyes once, then lifted her head upwards. "The ocean... that's what it was. I fell in, didn't I?" then she shook her head. "No... _thrown_ in."

Yuna's jaw dropped slightly. "Someone... someone threw you into the ocean?" The woman nodded slightly, and Yuna inhaled deeply. "Who did this to you? Ma'am, when we found you... we thought the storm had killed you. Where you like this before you were thrown in?"

"Like what?" was the question.

Yuna glared slightly in frustration. _That's right... I forgot that she can't see... _When she described the woman's appearance to her, both when she found her on the beach and the way she looked now, the woman lowered her head.

"Now _that_..." she began. "I don't remember." she closed her eyes and seemed to be thinking to herself before she spoke again. "I don't remember _who_ threw me in. I remember fragments of the event." she said. "I remember feeling many rough hands on my arms and neck. I remember pain. I remember the fall. Then it was blackness..."

Yuna nodded slowly to herself. "If you remember pain... then those wounds must have been before you fell." she paused for a moment, then added, "...Do you remember your name?"

The woman was still and silent for a moment. She looked as if she was trying to remember, but in the end all she did was shake her head. Before the summoner could do so much as sigh in defeat, the woman lifted her head and said, "But... I remember two letters... from my name. Just those letters only."

Yuna blinked, then smiled. "That's a good start. What were they?"

"R... and D..." was the response. She nodded to confirm it. "RD."

The smile never left Yuna's face as she reached out and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Then we'll just call you _RD_ until you remember your name."

The woman smiled slightly at that. "RD, huh? I suppose it could be worse. And who are you?"

Yuna never removed her hand when she responded. "High Summoner Yuna, from the Isle of Besaid."

The smile on Yuna's face melted away when RD jumped at the sound of her name. In the pit of Yuna's stomach... she had an idea that she told this woman something she shouldn't have.


End file.
